


It Is Illogical To Presume...

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 22:43:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14146197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: McCoy is giving out vaccinations to prevent a virus spreading around the ship. For some reason, Spock seems reluctant...





	It Is Illogical To Presume...

In sickbay.  **MCCOY** is giving out vaccinations to the crew to prevent a virus spreading.  **KIRK** is sat on a biobed having just had his.  **SPOCK** is next, and is standing by the door, a small amount of anxiety on his face.

 **KIRK:** (jumps to his feet) Thanks, Bones!

 **MCCOY:** (smiling) No problem, Jim! (looks at  **SPOCK __**) C'mon up, Spock, it's your turn.

 **SPOCK** doesn't move

 **KIRK:** (smirks and looks at  **MCCOY** ) Bones, I think he's scared.

 **MCCOY:** (smirks slyly) Y'know, I think you're right!

 **SPOCK:** Fear is an emotion, and therefore illogical.

 **MCCOY:** Aww, c'mon, Spock. There's no shame in being scared.

 **KIRK:** It's perfectly fine. Nothing to be scared of.

 **SPOCK:** I am not scared.

 **MCCOY:** (frustrated) Then what is it, man?

 **SPOCK:** (after a pause) I see no logic in being vaccinated against a virus that has been proven ineffective against Vulcans.

 **MCCOY:** Spock, you're half human, there is a 50% chance that it  _will_ __affect you.

 **KIRK:** Besides, isn't it... illogical to make presumptions?

 **SPOCK:** (raises eyebrows) That is... correct...

 **MCCOY:** Therefore, isn't it illogical to not have the vaccine?

 **SPOCK:** It is. (looks between  **KIRK** and **MCCOY** ) It seems that your grasp on logic has drastically improved. (sits on biobed)

 **KIRK** and  **MCCOY** look triumphantly at each other, and  **KIRK** leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ridiculousness! ;)


End file.
